


teacher i need you

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Teacher Steve Rogers, Thor is a Good Boyfriend, steve is the mother duck to his students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Just when almost all of them had left the classroom, Peter spoke up again. “Don’t even think this is over, we didn’t even know you had a boyfriend!” Followed by the agreeing muttering of the rest of the class.He wanted to be annoyed, but the proud feeling that he felt once they’d left was also nice. He’d get those kids to come out of their shell yet.-or: the 3 times Steve's students surprise him and the 1 time he (with the unexpected help of his boyfriend) surprises them.





	teacher i need you

**Author's Note:**

> gonna try to make all titles a song. this one is 'teacher i need you' by Elton John.
> 
> based on the word: "lesson"
> 
> not beta'd. all mistakes are mine.

1.

 

“… and that will be all for next week.”

 

“Mr. Rogers?”

 

Steve turned around, an exasperated but fond look on his face. “It’s just Steve. And yes, Maddie?”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Taken aback, Steve looked around the classroom. There weren’t a lot of students that chose his History course, 12 at most, but all of them were looking at him with a worried expression. He frowned, going through the lesson in his head. “Did I forget something?” All of them shook their head. “What is it, then?”

 

Peter, the boy next to Maddie, spoke up. “You just seemed really distracted. There wasn’t nearly enough funny commentary about old white guys who suck.” The rest of the class nodded in agreement.

 

Chuckling, Steve leaned back against his desk. “I didn’t know my jokes were that greatly appreciated. I just got some news that I wasn’t too happy with last night, that’s all.” When that just made the class murmur worriedly even more, he sighed and decided to elaborate. “My boyfriend and I have been together and long distance for about three year. We were supposed to meet up next week, but he called to let me know he couldn’t make it because of work, so.”

 

The apprehensive faces had turned into pity, which just made Steve laugh again. “I’m sure you all have better stuff to do than pity lil’ old me. Go enjoy lunch everyone.”

 

Just when almost all of them had left the classroom, Peter spoke up again. “Don’t even think this is over, we didn’t even know you had a boyfriend!” Followed by the agreeing muttering of the rest of the class.

 

He wanted to be annoyed, but the proud feeling that he felt once they’d left was also nice. He’d get those kids to come out of their shell yet.

 

2.

 

Two weeks after that whole debacle, Steve was enjoying lunch in his office when he got disrupted by a knock. He knew it was Maddie when it was followed by a cautious ‘Mr. Rogers’?

 

Swallowing the last of his sandwich, he collected all the papers scattered on his desk and made them into a pile. “Come in! And it’s still just Steve, Miss Maddie.”

 

Once the door opened, it revealed not only Maddie, but about three other students from the same class, including Peter. He had a feeling that those two were starting to be the spokespersons for the whole class. “What can I do for you guys?”

 

The kid in the back closed the door, while the other made themselves comfortable in the chairs around his office. As predicted, Maddie and Peter were at the front, and were the first ones to speak up. “So, we’ve been thinking…”

 

“We’ve been thinking that we want to know more about your boyfriend, if you don’t mind of course!”

 

Steve just stared blankly in front of him, not really comprehending what they wanted. “You want me… to talk about my boyfriend?”

 

He was met with a lot of enthusiastic nods.

 

“Why?”

 

Another girl in the back spoke up. “Our school doesn’t do a lot for LGBT kids, like us. We didn’t even know we had teachers in the community until you talked about it. I mean, we definitely knew you were an ally, but that you’re gay, or at least bi, yourself, really changes a lot of things.”

 

“Gay,” Steve said quickly, before he realized he still had no idea what they wanted. “But it changes a lot of things, how?”

 

Peter scooted forward on his chair. “Well, we wanted to start a club or some kind of support group since the beginning of the school year, but the dean said we’d have to find a teacher that supports it and would be our counselor. Or at least a teacher whose classroom we’d be allowed to use and who would ‘keep an eye on things’. Now that we know you’re gay, you might be the perfect candidate!” By the end of his little speech, everyone was enthusiastically nodding along.

 

“You know you could have asked me anyway, right? I feel like I’ve been pretty outspoken regarding my stance on that matter.”

 

“We know,” Maddie said. “I guess this was just kind of the push we needed to finally ask you.”

 

Steve hummed and leant back in his chair. He was kind of proud of them for coming to him and basically coming out as well, asking for a safe space they knew he’d provide.

 

“Why do you want to know about my boyfriend though?”

 

Some of the students blushed a little and seemed hesitant, but Peter had no such qualms. “You guys have been together and long distance for three years! All we ever hear in the media is the bad stuff, so we kind of want a good example. To get some hope, ya know?”

 

That actually made a lot of sense. Once he said so, Maddie leaned forward again. “So, you’ll tell us?”

 

Smiling fondly, Steve put his hands together on his desk. “I’ll tell you.” How could he say no to all of those hopeful faces?

 

“So, I guess I should start with how we met? You guys already know that I’m friends with Tony Stark, right? Good. Pepper, his wife, had organized some kind of art show. She asked me if I would want to display some of my work and I said yes. To make a long story short, I met him at that show, talking enthusiastically about one of _my_ works to someone who turned out to be his brother. I walked over to him and he asked me all kinds of questions about the painting. His name is Thor, by the way, and he’s from Sweden. I know, cliché, right? At the end of the night my neck hurt from having to look up at him, but I got his number out of it, so it was worth it. We texted back and forth a lot, and then…”

 

3.

 

“Mister S! Mister S!”

 

Steve stopped in the middle of sentence, turning to the doorway of his classroom to see Peter standing there, bend over and panting for air. “If you wanted an extra lesson, Peter, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do it in the middle of another one.”

 

Peter shook his head, looking up at him with the most worried and angriest expression Steve had ever seen. “It’s not that,” he took a deep breath and composed himself. “We were printing the poster for the...” glancing around the classroom, he swallowed. “… For the _thing_ we’ve been working on, when Mister Rumlow walked in and started saying, well, stuff that really wasn’t nice about it. Maddie spoke up about it, you woulda been proud of her by the way, but he just got more aggressive in response. He tried to grab her arm but Shuri and Wade were able to hold him off, but I don’t know for how long. We could really use the help of a teacher.”

 

Steve’s resolve had already been made up halfway through the story. Grabbing his things and stuffing them in his bag, he called out to the class. “The rest you can read starting on page 116. No homework for next week.” And ran after Peter out of the classroom.

 

They ended up at the library, where it seemed that Brock had just knocked Shuri and Wade off of him, his now free hand going for Maddie’s arm who was cornered between the printer and the bookshelf next to it. “You thinking yourself above me, faggots?”

 

The whimper Maddie gave in response made Steve see red.

 

He muttered a quick ‘film as much as possible’ to Peter, handing him his bag pack before turning back to Brock. “Hey Asshole!”

 

Brock whipped around, a mean grin splitting his face once he saw Steve. “If it isn’t goody two-shoes. You here to defend your fellow faggots, fairy?”

 

“I’m here to stop you _harassing_ and _abusing_ these students, Mister Rumlow.” Steve said, helping Shuri and Wade stand up. “Something that a teacher should _never_ do, no matter the context.”

 

That just got him a scoff in response, but at least Brock’s grip on Maddie’s arm became less as his attention shifted to Steve. “No matter the context? I think me not feeling save because of all you fucking fairies lurking at me is reason enough.”

 

Laughing without humor, Steve said, “Don’t worry, no one would even _want_ to lurk after you. You’re not desirable at all.” He squared his shoulders. “Now let. Maddie. Go.”

 

This seemed to offend Brock even more, who released Maddie and turned his full body to Steve. “What are you trying to imply, Stevie?”

 

Seeing that Shuri managed to get Maddie out of range, he found it save to reply. “You’re a homophobic and bigoted asshole, which mean no one would even dream of wanting you. Now leave my students alone.”

 

He knew what he was going to get long before he got it. Brock punched him in the face, earning a high-pitched shriek from Maddie and more shocked exclamations from the others. Looking up through his fringe, he saw that Peter was still filming. Good.

 

He got up slowly, wiping the blood from under is nose and sniffing. “That all you got? Brain can’t come up with a good comeback, so you resort to violence?”

 

If it had been a cartoon, steam would be coming out of Brock’s ears. He grabbed Steve by the collar and gave him another punch in the face, releasing him just in time so he stumbled backwards and fell on his ass. “You liking it that much you gotta provoke me into punching you more?”

 

Getting back on his feet, Steve smirked. Putting his fists in front of his face, Steve said, “I can do this all day.”

 

If looks could kill he’d be a puddle on the ground at that moment. He heard Maddie mention something about ‘getting help’ but couldn’t catch the rest, seeing that his hearing aid had been knocked out of his ear. The fact that Maddie ran off after she said it pretty much confirmed he was right, though.

 

“What do you think you can achieve, fairy? Don’t you go to the hospital enough already? I’ll gladly make sure you’ll get there again.”

 

“I don’t want to achieve a lot. I think you and me both know I won’t be able to do much against you once it comes to fighting. What I can do, though,” And here he gave his best shit-eating grin. “Is give my boyfriend a reason to visit you once he’s here. I’m sure he’d like to have a ‘talk’ with you about your disturbing world view. Fair warning, he’s even bigger and more muscular than you are. You might want to hit the gym beforehand. Also,” Maddie had returned, an angry looking dean behind her. “What I _can_ achieve, is distracting you long enough for my students to be safe and for help to arrive.”

 

Right as he said that, the dean stepped in between them with his thunderous expression. “What in the ever-loving hell is going on here!?”

 

Brock paled, taking a step back. “Dean Fury, sir. I was just talking to Steven about…”

 

“Talking? That shiner on his face tells me you did lot more than just talk, Mister Rumlow.” He turned to Steve. “Well?”

 

Steve just smiled kindly. “Mister Parker over there interrupted my lesson to tell me Mister Rumlow was harassing one of my students over their LGBT club posters. Seeing that I am their counselor, I immediately decided to check it out. He’d knocked the other two to the ground and was grabbing Miss Johnson by her arm pretty roughly, so I decided to step in, sir.”

 

Humming, Fury looked around. “I don’t suppose you have any prove of all this, do you?”

 

He gave Brock two seconds to look satisfied, before he grinned and said proudly, “Mister Parker filmed everything, sir.”

 

“Good.”

 

Once Brock was escorted to the dean’s office and his students helped him to the bathroom to take care of his wounds, he got a fierce hug from all of them. Wade was the first one to speak up this time, although he didn’t look worried like the rest. He looked gleeful. “Your boyfriend really that big he can beat up Mister Asshole?”

 

Steve just smirked. “You have no idea.”

 

+1

 

“… which is probably one of the funniest things in history, to be honest. Leaving with an army of a certain number but coming back with one more is a feat not many can claim to have achieved.”

 

It had been a two weeks since the accident in the library. His face was mostly healed, and his students mostly felt safe again, especially after Brock’s expulsion. They’d spent last week hanging up the poster and organizing their first get-together as a club, which had also gone splendidly. More than thirty people showed up, including some teachers and the dean himself. They’d also already gained ten new members. Steve couldn’t be prouder of his students.

 

This was his first lesson after the accident, though. While he was okay doing a lot of work behind the scenes, he didn’t feel confident enough to stand in front of the class while not being able to see through his right eye. He was glad he was fine again.

 

Thor had been as well. While his giant of a boyfriend was one of the kindest spirits he knew and didn’t like resorting to violence, after Steve told him about Brock his boyfriend had some choice words to say and promised he’d have that “talk” with him once he’d come to visit.

 

Which would be in a week. Steve couldn’t be happier.

 

He was just telling the class about some funny accidents of history when there was a knock on the door. Maddie turned to Peter with a joking ‘that’s how you properly disturb a lesson’. Steve couldn’t help but laugh along as he made his way to the doorway to open it.

 

“Can I help…” He blinked stupidly, “…you?”

 

The door blocked the view to the classroom, so Peter asked, “Who’s there, Mister S?”

 

His surprise guest laughed, throwing his head back in joy. “I thought you did not enjoy being called Mister?”

 

“I don’t,” He said. “I just can’t get them to call me Steve.”

 

“Why not?” Thor asked, taking a couple of steps forward and peeking around the door into the classroom. “Steven is such a beautiful name, don’t you think?”

 

He’d be scared for Wade’s lungs if the gasp he let out wasn’t something he did regularly when he acted shocked. “You’re the boyfriend?”

 

Now all of his students gasped, trying to get as good a look as possible without actually getting out of their seats. Lazy bums. Steve rolled his eyes as he grabbed Thor’s hands, pulling him into the classroom and closing the door. Thor just smiled, leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss. “I have missed you, loved one.”

 

Smiling softly, Steve couldn’t help but step closed and into an embrace. “Missed you too. I thought you were arriving next week?”

 

“I was. I just decided that it had been long enough. Father wasn’t too happy about it, but I left Loki to look after my responsibilities. It should be fine for me to stay here for a while.”

 

Instead of a verbal answer, Steve thought a kiss was the best way to respond. Judging by the catcalls that got, his class was thinking the same. When he heard Wade say, “He really _is_ way bigger than Brock. I can’t wait to see that happen.” He couldn’t help but laugh and break the kiss.

 

He really was proud of his students.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back from vacation! i wrote a lot and will hopefully be able to keep up with this motivation for a while :) as you may notice right now, i'm moving my upload day to Friday. mostly because i've noticed a lot of unplanned stuff happening on sunday which keeps me from uploading.
> 
> remember how i said this was supposed to keep me from world-building? lmao fooled myself didn't i
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
